


It's Time to Rest

by sadboyinthetub



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Corpse Michael Afton, Eggs Benedict is Michael Afton, Everyone Needs A Hug, FUCK william afton all my homies HATE william afton /nsrs, Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night, How Do I Tag, Post-Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, but it's only mentioned slightly, happiest day, michael afton is a good big brother, old man consequences is southern sorry i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboyinthetub/pseuds/sadboyinthetub
Summary: Michael Afton fucking dies 2020 colorized-
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	It's Time to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> !! -Crying Child is named Chris in this fic!! Enjoy broskis! :))

Michael opened his eyes. He couldn’t see anything. At first, he thought it was because he was surrounded by smoke, but it wasn’t warm anymore. In fact, it was cold. He felt so cold. And alone. He hasn’t felt this alone since….

“Afton?” An unrecognizable voice echoed through the distance. He tried to answer, but his throat felt so dry. His entire body felt charred. Maybe he was dreaming. He tried to figure out where he was, but he couldn’t even tell if he was standing up or laying down. He reached a hand up shakily, just to acknowledge he heard the voice. That’s the best he could do. He was so tired. 

“Michael Afton…it’s good to see you here at last.” The voice spoke again. It sounded like an old man; but before he could finish his analysis, the voice was talking again. 

“I’m sorry you had to go out this way, but it’s better now then never, ay?” The voice chuckled to itself. Michael had to fight to get the words out “Am I….dead?” The voice laughed a hearty laugh, but not in a mocking way. It was like it was delighted just to hear Michael’s voice. 

“Of course you’re dead Michael. You’ve been dead for a while. But I suppose technically- yes. Your soul has finally been released to rest. Congratulations. Welcome to the afterlife. We’re so pleased to have you here.” 

Michael could feel himself get more nervous. He was dead- really dead this time. He had so many questions. What about the fire, what about his sister, what about- “M-my Dad, did he-“ Michael began to ask.  
“You don’t need to worry Michael.” The voice assured him. “He’s been taken care of. We have a…special…place for him” The voice spoke with a hint of disgust. “It’s time to leave the demons to his demons. Michael.” 

Michael felt the tears start to roll down. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s cried. “My sister, a-and Chris- are they?“ Michael started to truly panic. He had one job to do, his one purpose for staying alive, and he couldn’t even die in confidence he succeeded. 

“See for yourself.” The voice said, and all of a sudden there was a door in front of Michael. He hesitantly wrapped his hand around the doorknob. He could hear music playing from inside. “Michael, you deserve this. It’s time to rest.” The voice said. Michael took a deep breath and opened the door. 

He was blinded by light, and overwhelmed by the scent of….cake? Pizza? He recognized the song playing…it’s one he played at the pizzeria often. When his eyes finally focused, he saw….kids. Some were wearing animal masks, others were sitting and eating pizza. He walked towards the back, where he found- 

Elizabeth, and Chris. Elizabeth was playing with some dolls, and Chris was sitting and watching her, Fredbear plush in hand. “L-lizze? Chris?” Michael chocked out, tears streaming down his face. “Michael!” They both cried out, rushing over to hug him. “We missed you so much” Lizzes said, and Chris nodded excitedly. “Here, we saved a slice of cake for you!” 

“Wait…you guys don’t hat- you’re ok with me being here? Even after…” He looked at Chris, who still looked the same as he did at…his birthday party. Guilt flooded through him. This was all his fault. He couldn’t even make it better. His father was right. 

“Micha, we’ve been waiting for you. You’re our brother. You’ve changed so much, we’re both so proud of you. Right?” Elizabeth looked at Chris, who nodded, and suddenly rushed to hug Michael. “I got you a present!” Chris ran towards the front of the party room, and when he came back he had- “A Foxy mask! Your favorite! We all got an animal mask!” Lizze nodded excitedly. “Put it on, put it on!” She said, giggling. 

Michael stared down at the mask, now much too small for his face. He looked back up at his younger siblings, and their eager eyes. He put the mask on, and they clapped excitedly. 

“It’s time to rest, Micha.” Lizzie said. Michael was confused. “B-but I just got here-“ Suddenly they both hugged him. “I love you, Micha” They both said, and soon, Michael understood. His soul’s purpose had been fulfilled. His siblings forgave him, they loved him, and he knew they were safe. 

It was time for him to rest. Michael closed his eyes, and enjoyed the embrace of his siblings for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you were wondering: the voice is old man consequences (and yes ik some people speculate Michael n him are the same people but i don't think so- but who knows! it's fnaf-) 
> 
> I'm in a Michael kinshift and i needed some comfort so take this,,, i have some vanguard in the works for a friend and I'm very excited! until that's done- tysm for reading!!


End file.
